


【柯王子】离婚

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [18]
Category: Cutis/Jack
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 2





	【柯王子】离婚

离婚

Jack匆匆浏览一遍离婚协议，一秒都不想耽搁拿起笔刷刷签字，划了两下发现笔没墨了。会议室里就剩他和Curtis坐在长桌的两端，律师出去抽烟了，他丈夫（马上就会是前夫）Curtis的跟屁虫Edgar不知哪去了，Jack懒洋洋地说：“喂，你签完了把笔给我。”  
Curtis漫不经心地点头继续专心致志看协议，Jack拿出手机玩游戏。他们还没来得及收养孩子，双方也没打算在金钱上多作纠缠，分割共同财产的协商基本顺利，Jack一心想离婚，除了房子其他什么都好说。谁知道Curtis什么都肯让，就是不肯让房子。吵到最后Jack累了，他早就累了，说把房子卖了，钱平分。这下Curtis也找不出反驳理由了，Jack猜房子倒是其次，Curtis他就是想添堵，早断早好。房子到现在都没人买，Jack有点想不通，那是他和Curtis一起选的，当初花了好大的心思还傻傻的以为可以住一辈子。黄金地段，白菜价，连问都没人问，说好的经济复苏呢？！但Jack心意已决，这婚是一定得离，立刻马上。

过了三关Curtis还没看完，Jack没耐心了——这么仔细是怕有人害他？   
“让我先签，你回去慢慢看。”  
他摊开手，示意Curtis把笔扔过来。Curtis皱了皱眉，说：“我的笔也没墨了。”他在纸上划了几道，举起来给Jack看，“虽然看起来还有，但是好久没用，里面大概凝住了。”  
Jack翻了个白眼，冲门外喊：“Edgar！”  
没人应。  
Jack火了，“你这什么破地方！笔都没用，人也没有，趁早破产！”  
Curtis还是不动声色，刚认识那会儿Jack觉得这人无比淡定，性感冷冽，现在只想照着他脸上泼咖啡。  
“Benjamin，”他顿了几秒试探对方，“Jack，最后一晚能不能一起吃个饭？”  
“怎么？祭奠一下婚姻？庆祝重回单身？”Jack丰润的嘴唇刺出尖刀，兴许Curtis早就计划好扑向别人了。  
“随便你怎么想。我们现在就走？”  
Jack双手环抱，“不管怎样，这婚是一定要离！”  
Curtis知道他已经把手机收起来，这就算是答应了。Jack本没有这么冷漠，虽然他含着银匙出生所有人众星捧月把他当王子似的，但他一付出就是全心全意的。也许真的是不爱了吧。

“Edgar！”Curtis一喊小伙子就出现了，推开门问什么事。Curtis说他们明天再签，他马上跑去取车钥匙给Curtis，Jack问：“律师呢？”  
Edgar反应迅速：“他们明天再来，不急，您放心！”接着他又向Curtis汇报，“刚刚洛城那边有件急事，已经处理好了。”Jack觉得这话有点像说给他听的。  
Curtis点头，和Jack一起出去。他们插着兜往前走，像是去赶同一班飞机的陌生人。  
Edgar收拾桌上的离婚协议，Curtis的那份不知被谁的指甲划过，看来得再打印一份了。

*  
直到父亲去世，Jack才真正活在了世上。他是个Alpha，却不喜欢Omega。他永远记得父亲鄙夷的神色，越自卑越想证明自己，但David是不可多得的天才，董事会选了他，Jack一败涂地。后来Alpha之间的婚姻合法化，Jack也想通了，他不需要父亲的肯定，该是什么样的人就是什么样的。父亲死后，他继承了一大笔遗产，满世界玩，喜欢什么就去追逐。有次他去Shiloh，David打电话来请他帮个忙，他俩就是在那时冰释前嫌的。Jack的婚礼上David酩酊大醉，搂着每个人说他是这段婚姻的功臣，要不是那天他误了去Shiloh的飞机，请Jack代替他和合作方的老板Curtis好好联络感情，他们就不会遇见了——“当时我急得快尿出来了，对Jack说，老兄，虽然你现在基本只是挂个名，但好歹也是个董事，求求你打理好自己去招待一下，呃，Curtis，姓什么我忘了……你猜结果是什么？他们两个Alpha干柴烈火立刻搞上了……”  
才不是干柴烈火。  
只是Curtis从电梯出来跟他握手时，看着他的眼睛慢慢捏了下他的掌心，拇指摩挲着他的皮肤让他有点痒，也有点硬。

Jack就势靠在路边的电线杆上，刚刚买的汉堡还有点烫，Curtis跟他点了一样的，他撕开油腻腻的包装纸同时不经意地瞄一眼Jack，路上人来人往，车喇叭滴滴响。  
“你是不是还想着红酒牛排？做梦去吧，我不想再留什么假惺惺的浪漫回忆了。”Jack狠狠大咬一口。  
Curtis居然笑了，“好怀念，以前这算奢侈的了，那时我连饭都吃不上。”  
Jack几乎没吃过这些，他差点忘了，这是Curtis以前的世界，他没有融入过。现在也没有。  
他们两个穿得像要去赴宴，结果在路边吃散伙饭。Curtis自言自语讲他每次都先把面包蔬菜吃掉，最后再吃肉，他喜欢苦尽甘来的感觉。

Jack三下五除二把食物解决了，对面有间性征无限制的酒吧，Alpha和Omega都可以进去。“吃完了，我去那里。你明天早点签好交给律师。”  
Curtis说：“我也去。”他吃得风卷残云，Jack看得有点呆，对比他之前也太快了点。

“怎么？要找我钓了个Omega婚内出轨的证据？”  
“你见了Omega真能有反应？”  
Curtis调笑，Jack勾起嘴角问他：“那你呢？就算你能行，但谁会跟一个胡子上沾了沙拉酱的人走啊？”  
他看着Alpha手忙脚乱擦干净，突然有点尴尬，他们之间的气氛很久没这么随和了。  
“任何人都愿意跟我走。你也别憋着，我们两个趁最后一晚放开玩，谁也不指控对方，怎么样？”  
不答应就显得玩不起，Curtis一肚子的鬼主意，这几乎算是挑衅了，他们同时进了酒吧。

然后同时出来，各自搂着一个Omega。

“宝贝儿你可真美，我第一眼就看到你了。”Curtis笨拙得跟背课文似的，但那个Omega似乎挺受用，快要软在他怀里了。  
Jack的余光看着Curtis，心里有点想笑。他用最慵懒的声调问自己的Omega：“你想去哪儿？”还没等人回答，他的手就摸上那人的腰，Omega把他往下面带，“去这儿，对，就是那儿……”

Curtis的Omega特别热情，搂着他一直亲，Curtis一直后退，碰上了Jack的背。  
他退无可退，Jack与他背靠着背，谁移开谁就输了这场对峙。信息素的味道弥漫着，Jack稍矮一点，头发搔着Curtis的脖子。他们太熟悉对方了，已经不需要描摹谁的肩更宽厚、谁的屁股更软，一接触就勾起回忆，恨不得像齿轮紧紧贴合那样把每一寸都碾过去。Alpha的味道刺激了Omega，是催情的信息素但远比平常强烈，像两头野兽拼命想压制对方而不是温柔地交配。他们怀里的Omega在快要跪倒在地之前就赶紧离开，在Omega面前释放如此强烈的信息素已经算犯法了。  
Curtis转过身摸着Jack，故作惊讶地说：“你硬了。”

Jack毫不示弱，“你也硬了。一见Omega就控制不住了？”他抱着Curtis揉捏他的屁股，裤子被他的手指弄得乱皱。  
Curtis咬他的耳朵，往里面轻轻吹气，Jack不受控制一阵哆嗦，胡子蹭着脸颊软软的皮肤，他说：“去车上。”

他们在对方身上乱摸，走两步就停下来啃一会儿。好不容易到了，Curtis看停车场四下无人，还没等开车门就压着Jack，动静太大把车子弄得报警。他急忙去摸钥匙，Jack知道他惯放的位置，伸进裤子口袋帮他解除，顺便掐了下他的大腿。  
“嘶——”  
“爽吗？”Jack把他往怀里按紧，胯下激烈磨蹭，Curtis伸手下去想解开裤链结果被他打掉，“我在问你呢。”  
“嗯……”他胡乱答应着，声音变了调，裤子里已经没有多余的空间，Jack的节奏反而加快，“呃，Jack……”Curtis叼着他的舌头，下面又胀又疼又爽，Jack嘬他的下唇然后狠狠一吸，他们像磕嗨了一样爽得抖个不停，拉链都没解就射在裤子里。

*  
“我们从调情开始，上床结束，再正常不过。”Jack系上安全带淡淡地说，“送我回去吧，谢了。”  
他们早就分居了，Curtis沉默地打着方向盘，Jack歪在座位上似乎已经睡着了。裤裆里一片狼藉，他们都没去管。Curtis有点想吻Jack，虽然他刚刚才这么做过。  
与Jack不同，Curtis的一切都是自己挣来的。他要什么就去争。他遇上了Jack，爱上了，Jack要离开了。他可以和全世界争Jack，哪怕是独自一人拿着斧头去厮杀他也会踩着尸体活到最后，然而Jack是自己想离开的。

“到了。”Curtis推推他的手臂。  
Jack应了一声，开车门下去才看清楚目的地，“你想干什么？！”  
Curtis迈上一格台阶，“最后一晚，你自己说要回来的。”  
Jack的心莫名一动，Curtis站在黑漆漆的房子前面，眼中有什么在闪光。

“我和你结婚只是想尝试一下，那时刚合法，我就是想找个Alpha图个新鲜。除此之外没别的。”  
Curtis说：“对不起，那次真的是别人开的玩笑。”  
他道歉过无数次，那是他们吵架要离婚的源头，Jack在他们三周年纪念日时打算来个惊喜，推门发现一个赤裸女郎正坐在他两个月没见面的丈夫腿上。  
“我知道，我没那么不讲理。但这婚是一定得离。”  
Curtis回头看一眼他们的房子，“那……最后一晚，一起进去看看？”  
“你得向我保证里面没有玫瑰花彩带之类的玩意儿，我不想玩过家家。”  
“当然，”他笑了，“它都要被我们卖了。”

Curtis轻车熟路地开灯，Jack惊讶得捂住嘴——当然没有玫瑰花和彩带，所有东西都还在原位，就和他离开时一样。他以为自己会看到一座断了水电的空房子，但一切温馨得像在等待他们到来。Jack有些心酸，这里每一处设计都是他们一起决定的。  
“没人来看房，我也懒得收拾。”Jack张口想说什么，他立刻截住，“你先别骂我，我明天就叫人搬空。”  
“……我想洗个澡。”  
“我也想。”  
尴尬。  
这番对话以前发生过很多次，结局都是他们一起进了浴室。时至今日难道还可以和以前一样？Curtis干咳一声，“你先去。”  
Jack的衣服都拿走了，他只好打开Curtis的衣柜，里面居然有衣服。他洗完澡出来Curtis见他穿着自己的衬衫，摸了摸鼻子说：“等会你不要悄悄离开。”  
“要走早就走了。你快进去！”

铃声响了，Curtis没把手机带进浴室，Jack看来电显示是Edgar，顺手接了想让他等会打来，没等他开口，电话那头就噼里啪啦说起来：“头儿，又有个不识相的想买你那宝贝房子，我查到是Wilford搞的鬼，放心吧已经摆平了。律师也摆平了，明天来不了了……你在听吗？头儿？Curtis？”  
Jack从牙缝里答应一声，Edgar显然吃了一惊，“操！要死！”电话匆忙被挂断。

Jack愤然去拍浴室门，Curtis没锁，但他不想就这么进去，等了一会儿Curtis开门问他什么事，Jack质问：“你卡着房子不让卖？你一直在演给我看？！累不累啊你……”  
他的嘴被堵住了。Alpha光裸着只围了浴巾，啃咬Jack的嘴让他说不出话。Curtis的信息素包围着他，Jack一闻就会硬。  
Jack也被激得释放出强烈的信息素，两个Alpha的味道水火不容，他从Curtis压制性的怀抱中挣开，“不要脸！”  
“是。”他坦率承认，扯着Jack的头发吻得更深，不管Jack的踢打一路拖着他，两人一起摔在床上。

“我的确糟糕透顶。我待你不好。”Curtis啃他的脖子，细嫩的皮肤立刻现出泛红的牙印。  
“这婚是一定得离！我以前究竟是怎么忍受你的？我简直瞎了眼！”  
Curtis的手游移到他胸口，隔着衬衫挑逗他。他不会花言巧语，行动起来却很会讨人欢心。Jack仍旧在反抗，而渐渐柔和的信息素却骗不了人。  
“你说我们以上床结束，最后一晚就该这样。”

帮Jack脱属于自己的衣服有种异样的诱惑，他们没这么玩过，Jack穿衣服很有讲究，今天是没办法。Curtis朝他笑，看他直勾勾盯着自己才意识到浴巾中途掉了，他已经一丝不挂。  
“我也好久没看你了。”Curtis把他脱个精光，凑上去吻他的嘴，Jack刚开始没什么回应，他们的信息素交织在一起，由剑拔弩张变成缱绻缠绵，他一边吻Jack一边握着他半硬的阴茎，呼吸火热，Jack受不了只好张嘴，随着Curtis手上的节奏吸着他的舌头。  
“别告诉我你没带套子……”  
Curtis兴奋得眼睛发亮，“可以吗？”  
“你傻成这样是怎么活到今天的？”

Curtis也不生气，他从不为Jack说他傻生气，因为他说得对。  
当他好不容易把手指伸进去的时候，Jack两只手把他的背划得刺啦响，“我们多久没做过了？”  
“93天。”Curtis回答。  
“真他妈疼……”

他心里一阵甜蜜，舔着Jack自然上翘的嘴角，亲他紧皱的眉间。里面太紧了，他又倒了很多润滑剂，玩弄他随呼吸起伏的乳尖，Jack像荡在水中一样浑身使不上力气，灵巧的手指在身体里戳刺，Jack的呻吟声越来越大。  
“我要进来了。”  
“你还提前告诉我，真够扫兴，呃……”  
Jack的眼睛睁得很大，整个人像被噎住了似的。Curtis的牙齿轻轻研磨他的耳垂，摸他的尾椎等他慢慢适应。

Jack重拾呼吸，把Curtis的脖子拉下来与他接吻，Curtis带着他小幅律动，宽大的肩膀整个罩住Jack。Alpha的信息素也可以如此柔和，房间里迎来了久违的Alpha信息素的交融，Jack瘫软在床垫与他的怀抱之间。

“Jack，亲爱的，我问你……”  
“别叫那么恶心，叫ex，我马上是你前夫了。”  
他又用力顶最敏感的那点，Jack细长地呻吟一声，甜蜜又诱惑。  
“你今天带律师来，就是为了……签离婚协议？”  
“当然，不能再拖了，我们，啊……马上就离……”  
“你说谎。”  
“我不在乎你信不信……”  
“那你说，你什么要跟我结婚？”  
“图个新鲜，刚刚才告诉过你，傻……啊你干什么？！”  
他撑起来看Curtis，他一点点缓慢地退出来，施与他无声的折磨。Jack的身体忍不住挽留，这让他红了脸。  
“想让我进去，”Curtis在穴口蹭着，盯着Jack的眼睛，“你得说实话。”  
Jack倒在床上绝望地给自己打手枪，“你无耻！我他妈绝对要揪掉你道貌岸然的胡子！”  
Curtis用下巴蹭他的胸口，要命的胡子扎着他的乳头，像蜜蜂的刺扎中花蕊。他的泪不受控制地从泛红的眼角涌出。  
“说吧，Jack，在这种时候没人会信的，说出来。”Curtis的阴茎进去了一点点，Jack的唇颤抖着。  
“亲爱的，今天你为什么要到我那里去？你为什么跟我结婚？”他彻底进去了，被Jack裹挟，他仍然不动，静静等着答案。  
Jack的声音带着变调的哭腔，“我想你……我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”Curtis猛烈地撞他，他们紧紧相拥，最后Jack叫不出来了，高潮就像暴风雪把他们深埋进窒息的亲吻中。

*  
“去年我们见了多少次面？”  
“三次，”Curtis不情不愿地答，“情人节、感恩节、圣诞节。”  
“我喜欢到处玩，你又太忙，这就是原因。我们没法一起过。”  
Curtis趴在床沿，Jack满手润滑剂，轻轻按着他的穴口小心翼翼地探进去。  
“尽管我们相爱？”  
Jack笑了，“拜托别那么肉麻。”他亲了一口Curtis的发旋。  
“我想看着你。”  
“我不想。”他把第三根手指加进去，Curtis适应得很好，又或者是他不愿意叫疼。  
“如果我说……我对你一见钟情，你相信吗？”  
“扯淡！”  
Curtis哈哈大笑，又因为疼痛只能把笑意压在胸腔里。“猜对了，不是一见钟情。”是每一次都更了解一点，每一次都更爱一点，情感漫延永无尽头。

“忍着点儿。”  
Jack的手指扫过刚刚在Curtis后背留下的红痕，冒着薄汗的身体微幅颤动，他温柔地填满他，吻着Curtis的耳根，信息素随着呼吸交换。Curtis轻轻笑了，Jack也毫无理由地笑起来，问他笑什么。  
“笑你傻。”Curtis掐他的大腿，提醒他可以动了。  
“你才是。”  
Jack扣着Curtis的手覆上他的阴茎，随着戳刺的节奏慢慢撸动。Curtis侧过头抱怨：“我亲不到你。”  
Jack马上去找他的唇，像沙漠玫瑰吸收雨水那样饥渴地吸吮他。  
他们亲了很久很久，然后Jack把手指插进他的嘴，他说不出话来只能用舌头绕着，仔细地舔。Jack发狠一下下操他，他了解Curtis的每一处，正如Curtis了解他。Curtis从喉咙深处呻吟着，前液湿了他们两人的手。  
Jack把手指从他嘴里拿出来，他像溺水之人呼救那样快速说着：“你想去哪里我都可以和你一起。”  
“别傻了。你好不容易才到今天。”  
“现在我忙不过来。如果我有空……我就，整天和你在一起……”  
“你又在打什么鬼主意？”  
“Jack，如果你来帮我……咳，我明白这对你是道坎……”  
“别做梦了。我不是那块料。”

Curtis沉默了一会儿，一时间只有肉体碰撞的声音。然后他冷不丁地问：“记得上一年的圣诞节吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我们去墓园看了我父母，再就是你父亲，之后我们拜访了你妈妈。”  
“嗯。”  
Jack的眼眶有点湿润，今年的圣诞节快来了，不知道Curtis一个人怎么过。  
他也不知道如果少了Curtis，自己该怎么过。  
“再然后我们去格陵兰岛看了极光，运气很好，那一周每天都能看到。很美是吧？”  
“……嗯。”

“我不想你离开。”

一滴泪啪嗒滴在Curtis的发旋上，Curtis闭着眼想象Jack令人心颤的大眼睛为他落泪的样子。泪水顺着Curtis头顶滑到前额，再滑到他嘴角，他舔到了，又咸又苦。

Jack整个人覆在他背上颤抖着高潮，Curtis的精液也湿了他们满手。Curtis把他放平吻他的嘴唇，空气中他们交融的信息素是甜蜜得让人深陷其中。

“这婚还离吗？”Curtis抹掉Jack眼角的泪。  
眼泪止不住地涌出来，Jack却笑了——  
“不离了。”

END


End file.
